Season 6
by gossipgunny
Summary: Gossip Gunny here, your one and only source into the dramatic and exciting lives of NCIS top secret agents. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. xoxo, GG ......X-over with Gossip Girl.
1. lst mAn stndng

**Hey people!**  
I don't know about you guys, but it's been a long summer with three of my favorite agents scattered to the corners of the globe. And having to deal with three boring agents sitting at their desks certainly didn't help, I know G and A felt my pain.  
G looked like he wanted to take the new M and T and the new/old token girl Little L and lock them in for a one way trip back to wherever they came from. And poor A had a countdown/shine dedicated to our dearly departed - and I'm not talking about the last director. At least we had them to count on to get our favorites back. And not a moment too soon if you've been keeping up with your ZNN feed like a good agent. And if you haven't I'll lay it out for you - Z got blown up in Morocco. She's okay, but if you saw the look on G's face...  
And if anyone was hanging out in MTAC this week they may a caught a glimpse of T's face pulling several startlingly sketchy expressions and going slightly apeshit about being trapped on an aircraft carrier and something about chickens? I'm beginning to doubt the credibility of that last tip, but I promised to bring you everything.  
And on a more morbid note, here is the passing of the new T, hopefully we'll see the original soon then? New T was a mole, something we would never hear of the old T, he only gets accused of the occasional murder. New T was taken down by Little L. Which, despite the weeping and blubbering, has increased her street cred.

**Sightings.  
**V having a heart to heart with Daddy Director David about Z and a little bit about life in general.  
Little L packing her things and saying goodbye as Z comes back from Israel looking freshly highlighted and only a little scared. Hugs all around.****

Why do I feel we have more questions than answers?

Is there more than one mole in this agency?

What was Z up to in Israel, besides getting blown up?

Did M and A grow closer in their periodic lunches?

And what was on that paper V shredded?

_This is only the beginning,_

GG


	2. Agnt Aflt

Two agents down, one to go.

M and Z were back at their respected desks, but we couldn't help but feel that something's missing, could we?

Yes, everyone felt the cavity left by T. Maybe Z more the others? She seemed very eager to join G in MTAC, it's very rare she dispatches the puppy-dog eyes on the silver fox. And before we could witness Z get anymore depressed, she and G soon flew down to meet T south of the border. But this is no vacation; we had a dead petty officer/sailor/marine or somesuch so there was much investigating and blood pumping action!

And speaking of blood pumping action, word made it back T had pics of A and Z on the wall of quarters. Of course Z's were in more of a traditional girly bikini kind.

Back at base camp M was working hard at hacking into something case related. A was, at first, ready to beat his ass into the concrete for daring to return to the sub-basement. However, they soon began to bond over hacking and were, reportedly, very cute. Awwwww.....

G took down the bad guy and then brought T home safe and sound. Well, mostly sound.

**Sighting**

V and G looking ominous on the catwalk.

T having a reunion with his friends. G and him shake hands and all is back to the way it should be.

GG


	3. cptl ofnce

Trusting people is hard sometimes. I mean, there's those friends we have who are totally legit and prepared to have out six. Then there are those friends that we put faith into, and maybe shouldn't have. Looks like G had the wool pulled over his eyes, which is saying a lot being that he's practically a human lie detector.

And what about A? M totally went behind her back and ate her precious cupcake. He says it was for her own good as she was going glutton free. But come on, rationalization much?

But at least A has Z in the mean time. Girls got to stick together. Personally, I would have traded some case file time for a glimpse at that sleepover…

****

Sightings

G and V having a drink in V's office mulling over the days adventures. Those two are getting awfully close, but, there is obviously a ways to go for them. And I'm still curious about that file V shredded, will we have to wait all the way till May to find out? I don't think I can hold out that long, anyone got a theory?

Xoxo,

GG


	4. Hrt Lnd

Not all of us are hometown Heroes.

Some of us, couldn't wait to jump on a train with all out personal possessions and ride off into the sunset, leaving bumfuck nowheresville to eat our dust.

It seems this is the case with our tragic, head-slapping hero. It appears like G wasn't always kicking ass and taking names. He didn't just spring from the ground a silver-haired fox with guns ablaze threatening people with a one-way ticket to Gitmo. He had bully problems and a shotgun-wielding father, weird, huh?

**Sightings.**

G cursing down a residential highway with a hot new ride. Just when we through he couldn't be any hotter?

T rocking a totally retro sweater. My money's on it once belonging to G? I guess this just feeds my little theory that T will one day fully assume G's character…But, that's a story for anther time…

You know you love me,

XOXO,

GG


	5. mrdr 2 o

Hey people!

Call me twisted, but I love a good serial killer. And the CyberVid killer didn't disappoint.

With technology today it's not hard to add a little spice to your crime. We've certainly come a long way since the days when killers could do little more than write ominous messages in their victim's blood to taunt police. Now they have YouTube.

Whether it's viral videos, encryptions, voice modifiers, signal scramblers – or digital photos, the sky is certainty the limit. I guess with all these developments it's good to have our M on hand, even if he is sleeping with one eye open.

****

Sightings

T accepting G's award. It's good to see that somethings never change. Sorry, V, that nice certificate is just another one for the drawer.

****

* * *

So, is it just me or was Z being a little overly concerned over G? We know she's had his six from the get-go, but it still caught me a little off guard. Maybe T doesn't have just one guy to worry about when it comes to Z's heart.

Just don't volunteer for protection detail, we all remember what happened to K…

Speaking of ghosts, scuttlebutt has it that we'll being seeing one of out dead agents soon again (not K herself or even J, unfortunately), as well as little L. Maybe G will finally get wise that his famous gut may have taken an off day? Or maybe T's ears will be able to pick up on something. I hope so, that dead agent was hot and I want my revenge. Let's have them sic Z on her, shall we?

XOXO

gg


End file.
